Rebirth of a god
by Cybus1
Summary: Dana missed her older brother, and decides to get revenge on Heller with the help of one of Alexs newer allies. OC, plus a bit of humor at the end
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Prototype, Big Bang Theory, or anything else mentioned. I do however own Logan Nance.**

**New York Zero, Red Zone Alpha**

Heller walked in and said to Dana "He's dead". Dana asked "Did you consume him?" "Yes" he answered. "I think I will go for a walk, stretch my legs. When I get back, we can celebrate that the Monster of Manhattan is dead at last!" Dana said after hugging Heller. She grabbed a shotgun to defend her from any thugs, or Blackwatch troopers, and walked outside. She rushed to the lab of Dr. Bradley Ragland, the man who had taken care of her when she was in a coma. When she burst in she screamed "Ragland! I need help!" "Dana! What's wrong?" asked Dr. Ragland as he ran in from a storage closet, clutching an armload of various empty vials. "Heller consumed my brother." "Ahh I remember Heller, but what do you want me to do about it." "Is there a way to bring him back?" she asked in a whisper. "Yes, but I will need you to get some chemicals for me. After that it takes a while for them to become volatile. You seem nervous, are you okay?" He responded. "Yes I am, Logan visited me again, told me more about what Alex had planned for me when everything else was infected by his hand. Logan always makes me nervous, what with his private military, and all." Dana said.

**Two weeks later…**

"James, come with me to Raglands, it's time to get my anti-virus check." James groaned and said "Tell me why we have to do this check every three weeks? It's very boring you know, and I don't trust Ragland at all." "You know I have to get it, just in case the virus from the thing that used to be Alex is somehow in me. Ragland told you so. " That part was true, but Dana had other motives, specifically bringing her brother back and destroying Heller. As they walked inside Dana grabbed a seemingly harmless syringe and stabbed Heller in the back with it, hard. He gasped in pain, and fell to the floor, rolling about in agony. A few moments later he started to bleed a black fluid from where Dana had stabbed him. The fluid rapidly condensed into a human form, and solidified. Dana and Heller both gasped in awe and horror, respectively as Alexander J Mercer reformed before their eyes. Alex glanced down at Heller and smirked. "Thanks to my sister, your _ally_, I am reborn, and more powerful than ever. Thank you for _donating_ your biomass and powers to me. Now then, prepare to die." An evil grin crossed Alex's face as he stabbed Heller in the "heart" area with a Blade, which was identical to Heller's own. Dana pulled out a shotgun, placed it to Heller's head and fired a 10 gauge phosphorus round into his "brain". Heller let loose a ferocious growl, and morphed his arms into tendrils, which wrapped around Alex's Blade arm, and he pulled. The arm came off in a flurry of red and black tendrils. Alex rapidly regrew the arm, and formed his Whipfist, which he coiled around Heller's neck, and lifted him into the air, before slamming him to the ground. Heller grabbed the Whip, and activated his Claws, shredding the whip. James grabbed Alex, and began to claw away at his face, until Alex stabbed him in the stomach with his Blade. Heller activated his own Blade and plunged it into Alex's head. Alex managed to dislodge the large blade and rolled backward to avoid Heller's next attack. Alex activated his Tendrils and ripped off Heller's arms. Dana fired her shotgun into the remains of Heller, just after he said "Is everyone a con artist?" Alex smirked and said "Obviously, you should never trust a Mercer", as he pricked Heller with a needle, full of orange liquid, which Logan had created. Heller immediately slumped, unconscious. Dana smiled at her brother and said "Welcome back to the top of the food chain, brother." Ragland walked into his morgue and asked "What did I miss?" "Just my return to the land of the living. You might want to find a way to destroy those remains" said Alex, as he grabbed his phone and dialed a number to an old ally he had made after Greens Outbreak.

**Monroe, NC**

Logan Nance walked happily down the frigid streets of his hometown, due to the fact that all American forces had been driven out by the Imperial surprise attack. A chorus of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata resounded from the breast pocket of Nance's Armani suit. The 13-year old grabbed his Cybus Industries "Conxtion" Phone and answered "Nance speaking, who is this?" Alex's gravelly voice responded "It's me, Alex, I am back, and I have terminated Heller. Get rid of the remains, as soon as possible. Come get Dana and take her to your base. I assume you still have her suite? Good, tell Torchwood to keep some Blackwatch troops for me to consume. You convinced Dana, like I asked a few months ago? Bye Logan." Before Logan could even say a single word, there was a click and a dial tone. Hundreds of ways to dispose of Heller's body came to mind, most involving a black hole, or bombardment from a Tesla Cannon battery… …or Daleks. He shuddered at the thought of dealing with Daleks, due to the fact that his military had completely obliterated all but one Dalek in a century's long war. "Perhaps I should contact Artemis or Foaly and ask what they think; after all they are my peers… them and Sheldon Cooper." He laughed as he thought of Sheldon's reaction when he had introduced Alex to Sheldon. The man had freaked out and sprayed Alex with two whole bottles of Lysol! Idly Logan though "All according to plan, and soon, with my help and that of Dana, Alex will be truly powerful, perhaps enough to take down PARIAH himself. All is going just as I planned, and my forces will soon overtake this puny nation. Napoleon would be so proud, as would Stalin."

**Chapter two coming up soon, maybe. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything in this story other than Logan Nance. **_Italics are thoughts._

Alex and Dana looked on as what was left of Heller was loaded onto the sleek, black, dropship which Dana had described as "very pointy and sharp-looking", much to the crews annoyance. The 4 Torchwood operatives finished the loading and waited for Dana to board. Alex turned to his "sister" and asked bluntly "Why did you bring me back"? Dana responded "Because of Logan and what he said about you…he said that you were trying to help the entire human race by making the infected, like you. That it would seem horrible at first, but gradually humanity would realize what an honor it was to be infected. That you…you…you cared about me and my well-being. That I was the only thing that anchored you and prevented you from snapping, and demolishing everything. And that you planned to show me mercy, no matter what happens. I still don't trust you, but all my journalist friends have been "disappeared" by Blackwatch and I need someone, even it is a living virus. I miss my brother, but you're better to me than he ever was." Dana suddenly hugged him, much to Alex's discomfort. He decided to hug back, if only for a few seconds, to placate his sister. Alex had already turned his mind to Logan, and whatever the hell he was. _What is that thing? I know he isn't an Evolved for sure, and he is defiantly not a mere human. Could he be PARIAH? I should check on that, hack into some computers. I know he is an extremely smart thing with an extremely powerful army at is command, along with all of Europe united under his control. Hmm, what to do? "_Bye Alex, see you soon. Stay safe." Alex's thoughts were interrupted by Dana saying goodbye as she climbed into the dropship. The ship lifted and seemingly faded from sight, as its cloaking engaged. Alex suddenly remembered Amaya. He groaned, as he was alone and stuck with the monumental task of picking up a young, hyper, girl without her going nuts at the sight of him. Soon Alex had arrived at the small school building the Marines had lovingly set up. He heard the final bell ring, and Amaya rushed out along with a swarm of other children. Amaya was soon alone, and confused, as "Aunt" Dana picked her up most of the time. She saw Alex, and remembered him. She tried to run off or get a Marine, but Alex had already grabbed her. "I am not going hurt you, lock you in anything, or do anything else to cause you to fear me. Now be good, and don't you dare even try to a jarhead out here." "Amaya was far too shocked to do much of anything but obey him. She did however start whimpering in fear. _Great, I scared her…ugh this is going to be a very long day…I'm going to ban children when I am the master of this planet…get your thoughts together, focus on Amaya, Alex!_

**Monroe, Imperial Military Base Zero-Nine.**

Logan thought back to his smooth-talking of Dana and smiled. After all, being the CEO of a corporation with assets in multiple universes did have perks. He heard his phone ring Secrets by OneRepublic, a fitting song for his Torchwood Agents. "Is it disposed of? Good, bring Dana here. Yes the Monroe base." Logan was happy; his forces were pushing through the US, destroying any resistance with little losses. Soon Alex would start open war and then between himself and Mercer, they would be unstoppable, and the world would obey their every command. His forces had DC under siege anyway, so that would be a major blow to American morale. Heller had been bombarded with Tesla Cannons, and struck with twenty captured American nuclear missiles, as Logan hated nuclear missiles and Heller in equal measure. He had then been teleported into the sun, where his remains burned into non-existence.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex looked down at the snowy landing platform in Monroe, as his private dropship landed. It had been sunny and bright, until Logan had manipulated the weather via a satellite network, bringing snow, and ice year-round to the entire planet. The new Empire was on the verge of global domination, in all areas. Everything from the American economy, to her military was overshadowed by the Empire, which currently lacked a name. Logan had been toying with the name of Cybus1, as a name, for the new Empire, which already had colonies on Mars, Luna, and ships outbound for the rest of the universe. Blacklight had spread, and flourished, and soon America, the only remaining free nation on Earth would bow at the feet of their new gods. Alex had knocked out Maya, and now Dana was taking care of her, as she adapted to life without Heller. In the coming years, she would forget about the man, and become a Cybusian. Alex suddenly heard on an American radio station: "DC is under attack, I repeat DC is under attack! DC-"It cut of suddenly and was replaced with screams, and a loud booming noise. The connection then cut off. Alex had already figured out what had happened; one of Logan's so-called Titans must have crushed them. Titans were genetically engineered troopers, which were huge, hulking, giants. They were at the very smallest, house-sized. He was surprised to see a flash of red and black lights appear beside him, and then Logan as well. "Ah, hello Alex. New short-range teleporter I have made. You like it?" "Impressive…I want one, but anyway, we are dealing with the President ourselves, correct?" "Yes Alex, you know the plan. Just wait for the signal" Alex was yearning for combat, but knew he must stick to the plan, which involved worship, and injection by various needles.


End file.
